A tyrants desire for a seeker
by WARTIGERESS
Summary: Transformers prime verse: Starscream starts to succeed in his missions & improves in his loyalty , megatron sees these 'improvements' and soon starts to feel something for his little seeker. What will megatron do with his desire? What will he do to starscream?-(I kind of suck at summarys but the story is more important). ENJOY!


TFP FANFIC - M X SS

TITLE: A TYRANTS LOVE FOR A SEEKER

WARNING! Contains Mech x Mech Yaoi/Slash.

PAIRING: Megatron x Starscream

* This is my first daviation. I was inspired by Yukioni with her Megatron x Starscream daviations.*

THIS IS TO ALL YOU TRANSFORMERS YAOI/SLASH FANS! Enjoy! (please comment this is my first)...

The decepticon warship nemisis orbited the earth out of autobot reach, in his chamber starscream peers out of the window, " pathetic planet of insects you will all soon be destroyed by my master and me his SIC will help him conquer and make this planet our own", he snarled until his door suddenly opened. " commander starscream, lord megatron wants you to investigate a new energon mine soundwave has found...with backup of course incase the autobots arrive..." the mere vehicon walked into the middle of the room waiting for a reply. Starscream turned, his wings stood up and spreaded out and a smirk came across his face. " certainly for my master, just tell eyes and ears soundwave to keep a lookout for any autobot energy signitures and maybe we can prepare for their attack, do you understand me i wish to not fail megatron anymore, i can't stand the punishments as i end up in the repar bay with that fragging knockout!"..." I understand, commander, right away!" the vehicon turned and left the room.

The nevada sun shone on the silver jets paint making it sparkle and shimmer. Soaring above the clouds starscream relaxed feeling the breeze and ignoring the chattering vehicon jets that followed him. Diving down they reached the co-ordinates, transforming into robots starscream quickly ran deep into the cave/ suprised of what he saw, the vehicons soon caught up as they glared at the glowing energon crystals. " no time to stare, get to work the energon is not going to move itself, while you do your job i shall contact soundwave for the drills and carriers and also transport, chop chop". ... Hours of drilling and carrying the mine became empty and no signs of the autobots meant that starscream had succeded in his task.

*(_comlink)_*..."STARSCREAM!", a deep rusty voice echoed in starscreams audio receptors, "...Return to the ship, the vehicons can manage and finish the job without you!". "affirmative master", starscream turned. "soundwave activate the groundbridge, now".*_(end of comlink)_*. Starscream entered the groundbridge leaving the working vehicons.

He walked through the hallways back to his chamber to re-energise from his hard work but not noticing that megatron quietly followed.

Starscream was just about to open his energon storage cupboard when a clawed hand glided over his wings. "I do say starscream that you definately look beautiful when your relaxed and im also liking that figure of yours". The deep rusty voice startled starscream causing him to freeze, then quickly turned around to see megatron grinning with his ruby red optics glowing like a blazing fire staring into his. "You have performed excellently today in your task, that im suprised that you havent failed me for once in a stellar cycle, but it is very rare for you to succed but im proud of you and you should be grateful, keep this up and i surely will be pleased". Slowly megatron slid his hands to starscream helm stroking it softly. Starscream were struck and amazed of what megatron was saying but soon comming out of his daze he realised of what megatron was doing. "W-what are you d-doing...my lord?". Starscream stuttered, he was confused, he was about to speak when a finger landed on his lips. "Hush, starscream let me speak". Megatron paused for a nano second, " i have been waiting along time to tell you that is dearly love you, and no this is not a trick i am being honest, i just did not want you to know until now, yes you can be a coward but you are so irrisistable as well with you 'supreme' personality and loyalty,". Starscream was lost in his words he couldnt believe that megatron loved him alone, he was so mixed up in his thoughts. "Yet", megatron broke in, "i have noticed that you have been acting 'flirtatiously' when i send you alone to the command centre for these past few days, am i right?". Starscream opened his mouth to speak but no word came out, suddenly gasping as megatron pull him closer, blushing brightly starscream nodded to megatron question and slowly moved his hand.

"Now your tempting me my little seeker, dont push my paitence!", megatron growled as starscream stroked behind megatrons helm whilst on his tiptoes smiling widely, his right hans relaxed on megatrons soon grasping hard as megatron leadned in and pressed his lips onto starscreams. Starscream gasped letting megatrons glossa to sneak in and explore his mouth. Megatrons glossa retreated allowing starscreams to explore his mouth but soon yelped as megatron bit the seekers glossa making him jump. "You seem to be enjoying yourself but i've only just started". Megatron chuckled and quickly proped starscream upon his berth gently laying him down. "Now, open up!", megatron growled as his fingers rubbed starscreams closed port. The seekers eyes widened, shivers going through his body but he didnt want megatron to get angry so obayed allowing megatron to see his untouched wet entrance. The seeker saw megatrons face experession but then jolted painfully as megatron poked the rim of his port. "mngth" Starscream shut his eyes tight, megatrons fingers sissored into his port gliding over the sensitive metal and sensors causing fresh lubricants to dribble out. Megatrons fingers were soon replaced by his glossa licking the liquid and roaming it around untill his glossa had stretched to maximum length. "My, my so tasty but enough teasing, i shall now start the fun part". Megaton pulled back allowing starscream to relax again as megatrons pelvic plating retracted revealing his big thick cable that was fully erected leaking lubricant at the tip.

Starscream stared worryingly at the cable but suddenly pinned down by megatrons weight as he had climbed ontop of him roughly shoving this cable into the seekers open mouth, starscream was terrified but quickly gained bravery as he started to pump megatrons cable which sent his master moaning, the pace comming faster and harder. Megatron gritted his teeth, this felt good he thought then gently removing his cable from the seekers mouth. Carefully he crawled backwards near to starscreams legs lowering himself and positioning the cable infront of starscreams port. " NO!, master...wait...i-im not sure is im ready, no..please don't, i want you love but please don't, master ple-AHHHHHH!", starscream was cut off, he squeeled, his head bashed against the berth surface as had megatron ignored him so then rammed the cable into the his port. Megatron paced slowly in then out and leaned in to kiss the seeker. Starscream started to feel pleasure instead of pain, his master was ever so gentle for him, for now. Starscream bucked wildly when megatrons cable fully stretched his port, grazing all of his sensors, megatron soon felt the pleasureable sensation and dug his cable all the way in pacing faster and pounding harder. "Oooohhhh, master...d-dont s-s-stop, ungh ahhh", starscream wrapped his arms around the tyrants waist feeling megatrons hips as they moved.

Starscream hit overload, releasing all his bodily fluids onto megatron and the beth. Megatron soon followed but released into the seeker, starscream could feel the warmth of the lubricant going through his system. Eventually they crashed out, starscream sat ontop of megatron and leaned against his chest. He could her his master purring and his spark humming and so snuggled in his arms. "You enjoyed that didn't you, my litttle seeker, but why make such a fuss in the first place...hmmm?", megatron stroked starscreams wings. "I don't know master but i did enjoy it, but i had thought that you didn't care for me but obviously you did, haha", the seeker smiled. "Of course i care for you but infront of the decepticons i don't show my feelings, now hush and get some rest". Megatron carefully layed down starscream on his berth as well as himself closing his eyes and nuzzled starscream when he too closed his eyes, megatron held starscream tenderly as they fell deep into their sleep.

TA DA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS. THANKS FOR READING. :)


End file.
